


Jealousy, Pride and something more

by ActaNonVerbaL



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Pride, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActaNonVerbaL/pseuds/ActaNonVerbaL
Summary: MC lo estaba haciendo bien, dentro de lo que cabe.Todos pudieron ver como la muerte de Rowan la afectó, pero no dejó que eso la corrompiera. Muchos sabían que quería venganza y la única manera de lograrlo, era haciéndose más fuerte y aprendiendo nuevos hechizos. Sus amigos estuvieron para apoyarla, al igual que su novia: Merula Snyde. Solo llevaban un año juntas, pero se había vuelto en su más grande apoyo.
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE BACK, serian excusas pero la universidad literalmente nos estaba matando, ¡Dos meses sin subir nada! Que mal, ¿No creen? Pero, esta historia esta completa y casi terminando la edición, lo prometo. :D
> 
> Al final, va a haber una sorpresa, por la demora, ya saben.
> 
> PD: Como siempre, este fic contara de 3 partes.

MC lo estaba haciendo bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

Todos pudieron ver como la muerte de Rowan la afectó, pero no dejó que eso la corrompiera. Muchos sabían que quería venganza y la única manera de lograrlo, era haciéndose más fuerte y aprendiendo nuevos hechizos. Sus amigos estuvieron para apoyarla, al igual que su novia: Merula Snyde. Solo llevaban un año juntas, pero se había vuelto en su más grande apoyo. 

Aunque para muchos fue una sorpresa el que terminaran juntas, sus amigos se lo esperaban ya que con solo observarlas interactuar sabían que había química. Solo bastaron unas cuantas citas para que le contaran a todos que ya salían juntas.

Merula fue la que vio a MC caer en la oscuridad durante las noches debido a la pérdida de Rowan. Estuvo ahí cuando no dormía o lloraba hasta que lograba conciliar el sueño. Se apoyaron mutuamente para salir adelante y ahora, luego de un par de meses, podía decir firmemente que estaba bien. Por supuesto aun debía hablar con la profesora McGonagall de vez en cuando sobre su estado de ánimo, pero sus sesiones semanales se redujeron a tan solo una vez al mes.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. Siempre algo debía hacer tambalear el mundo de MC. Y ahora no sería diferente.

La cuestión es que a Dumbledore se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer que Merula hiciera de guía de un chico nuevo y aunque la Slytherin hizo una mueca de desagrado y trató de quejarse, el director se fue dejándola con un chico rubio, de ojos azules y alto llamado James.

Merula solo le dio la espalda, caminó en sentido contrario para alejar al pobre incauto al que le tocó ser guiado por ella. El tipo era un Gryffindor, y todos sabemos cuánto detestan los Slytherin a sus pares de la casa del león. Estaban destinados al desastre.

Al principio James se mostró confundido por la actitud de la chica, pero pronto comprendió lo que sucedía y se autocreó una misión: caerle bien a Merula.

Y así, con el paso del tiempo y con bastante energía puesta por parte de James, Merula se dio cuenta que ambos tenían cosas en común. Una de ellas era que sus padres estaban en Azkaban por las mismas razones. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que James terminó quedando bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos, quienes se esmeraron por darle siempre lo mejor, no como a Merula que le tocó lidiar con la pesada de su tía. James había sido recomendado desde Estados Unidos a Hogwarts, debido a que era un excelente alumno. Esto último sorprendió bastante a la Slytherin. 

Fue cuestión de tiempo que una amistad surgiera entre ambos. Este hecho llamó la atención del resto de estudiantes, sobre todo porque estábamos hablando de Merula siendo amable con alguien sin importarle el color de su túnica.

MC no notó nada raro al principio, solo una amistad. Disponía de cortos tiempos para ver a su novia entre las prácticas de Quidditch, ser Prefecta y sus clases. A media que pasaban las semanas, MC comenzó a gastar el poco tiempo libre que disponía buscando a la Slytherin, pero pocas veces fue capaz de encontrarla y cuando lo lograba ella estaba ocupada.

En un inicio solo sentía que era mala suerte y no hacía mucho caso a la situación, pero luego, cuando este alejamiento se hizo constante y MC descubrió que Merula tenía tiempo para James y no para su novia, comenzaron los celos. 

El chico pasaba pegado a la Slytherin día y noche, y para esta era super normal. MC los veía reírse durante las comidas o en el patio, también notaba como observaba James a Merula, y como se le acercaba de una manera distinta a como lo hacen los amigos. Y eso ponía de malas a MC. 

Trató de pensar positivo, en serio lo hizo. Se dijo varias veces que Merula necesitaba amigos aparte de los que tenían en común. Amigos que sintiera completamente propios. Aunque admitía que habría preferido mil veces que fuera otra persona, una cercana a ellas desde siempre, algún compañero o compañera de Hogwarts. No aquel desconocido que venía desde tan lejos a acaparar toda la atención de su novia.

Normalmente en las prácticas, tenía a Skye diciéndole que hacer pero debido a la rabia y frustración que cargaba dentro, ahora ella tomaba la iniciativa. También se quedaba más tiempo después del entrenamiento para volar un par de minutos o incluso corría alrededor del estadio para agotar su energía.

Hacía de todo para evitar toparse con las escenas entre Merula y el chico Gryffindor.

Ahora, se encontraba en el comedor, viendo el sándwich sobre su plato, sin ganas de comer. Ben se sentó frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa, le contó que había aprobado el examen de Snape esa mañana y que por eso nadie podía arruinar su comida, aunque se detuvo en medio de la frase cuando observó a MC y notó lo melancólica que se veía.

-¿Pasa algo, MC? Te noto…callada.

El Griffyndor le dio una mordida a su sándwich. MC no tuvo que contestar, debido a que llegó Penny y Tulip hablando sobre una broma que había hecho la pelirroja esa mañana. Se sentaron a un lado de Ben y también observaron el ánimo que traía MC, le dieron una mirada curiosa a su amigo pero este solo pudo levantar los hombros y hacerles saber que no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba. MC dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Yo...¿han visto a Merula con el chico nuevo? El tipo se lleva a mi novia todo el tiempo, literalmente no se separan y demonios, yo también quiero atención.- 

Miró a Penny como un cachorro abandonado, 2 de sus 3 amigos entendieron qué le sucedía.

\- MC...¿estás celosa? .-Tulip habló con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Celosa? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Desde que llegó hace un mes, Merula no pasa tiempo conmigo. Ni siquiera me mira. Al principio creí que estaba bien pero ¿Acaso no ve que también estoy aquí? 

Dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa en clara señal de berrinche, Ben miró a las tres chicas sin saber que decir, realmente su conocimiento sobre temas del corazón era nulo.

-¿Y qué has hecho para llamar su atención? – Penny puso una mano sobre la cabeza de MC, mordiéndose el labio para no reír sobre el dramatismo de su amiga.

-He tratado de hablar con ella. Me he acercado pero me ignora y cuando el tipo me ve se la lleva a otro lado… ¿Soy un buen partido? 

Esta vez las sonrisas de Tulip y Penny se borraron. Comprendieron que no era dramatismo, a su amiga en serio toda la situación la estaba afectando. Ambas comenzaron a sentirse mal por MC y Ben solo se escondía cada vez más en su lugar para no interrumpir.

-Es decir, soy Prefecta, juego Quidditch, mis notas son buenas y debido al ejercicio que debo hacer tengo un buen cuerpo. Sé que últimamente no paso mucho tiempo con Mer, no tanto como quisiera, debido a todas mis actividades extras pero la amo y no entiendo lo que estoy haciendo mal...

MC soltó un largo suspiro. Sus amigas pudieron notar el agotamiento reflejado en su rostro. Vio como maquinaban sus cabezas para intentar decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, pero en serio no tenía ánimos para seguir enfrentando a la gente. Así que solo se levantó del asiento, se disculpó rápidamente con sus amigos y salió del comedor sin haber comido nada.

Hubo un breve silencio después de eso. Silencio que fue roto cuando Penny y Tulip se levantaron y fueron detrás de ella dejando a Ben sin saber realmente qué hacer. Decidió no inmiscuirse, era un tema de chicas y él solo complicaría las cosas.

Por su parte, MC fue directamente a los vestidores de su casa, se quitó la túnica y la muda de ropa que traía debajo, se puso los pantalones de Quidditch y se detuvo para verse detenidamente en el espejo.

Traía puesto un sostén negro y no evito dar una vueltita frente al espejo para verse mejor. Notó cicatrices de sus batallas, moretones por el entrenamiento y varias partes de su cuerpo marcadas debido a su esfuerzo al entrenar.

Se quedó tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que no notó a Skye entrando a los vestidores, ni siquiera escuchó su silbido. La chica vio a MC y, pensando en asustarla, se acercó lentamente por detrás, pero al acercarse y notar su rostro y cómo se miraba en el espejo, desechó la idea. Algo le sucedía a MC.

\- ¿MC? ¿Qué haces? .-Skye se paró a su lado.

MC dio un saltito por la interrupción, se puso rápidamente la camiseta del equipo tartamudeando un "nada" y luego trató de pasar por su lado hacia la puerta. Skye se lo negó tomando su mano, sentándola en una banca cercana y parándose frente a ella con sus manos en la cintura.

-Si alguien te está molestando por tu cuerpo...dime quién es para darle una buena patada en el culo.- su tono era serio.

-Nadie me está molestando o eso creo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?- Notó la duda en el rostro de MC, y como le negaba la mirada, casi con vergüenza.

\- Tú...¿crees que soy un buen partido? Ya sabes, ¿para citas o novia? .- MC miró al suelo sacando su labio inferior con tristeza, dejando a Skye con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? MC, qué demonios, creí que era algo malo.

-¡Es algo malo! Solo dime, Skye, si yo estuviera soltera ¿me invitarías a salir?- Esta vez había determinación en su voz, exigía una respuesta sincera.

Skye estaba nerviosa, sorprendida y sin habla. El que su amiga le preguntara eso de la nada la pilló desprevenida y solo hizo que mirara al techo tratando de pensar en qué decir. 

-Sabes que sí, MC. No solo porque eres del equipo, sino porque eres tú. Es decir, entiéndeme ¿quién no quisiera salir contigo? Eres amable, valiente, siempre ayudas a quien sea, puedes dar tu vida por los demás sin dudar, aparte de bueno...ser bonita. Todo lo eres calza perfectamente contigo.- se cruzó de brazos bajando la mirada para notar a MC con lágrimas en sus ojos. Bien, esa reacción sí que logró shockearla. Se apresuró a ir a su lado y abrazó a su amiga con un poco de incomodidad.

-Hey, todo está bien. ¿Qué tienes? Normalmente nunca hablamos de esto...- MC cerró sus ojos antes de suspirar, estaba claramente cansada. 

-Merula ha estado muy pegada a este chico, James, creo que se llamaba así, y por más que trato de acercarme a ella, solo me rechaza. Al principio creí que era porque al fin hizo un amigo por sí misma, pero ni siquiera hemos conseguido pasar tiempo juntas en clase porque se cambió de lugar para estar con James ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? No lo entiendo.

MC se recargó contra Skye mientras que esta le acariciaba la espalda lentamente, intentado darle un poco de consuelo. La verdad es que ella tampoco comprendía qué estaba haciendo Merula o si era a propósito, tampoco es que la Slytherin fuera su amiga, pero la soportaba por ser novia de MC. 

-Tal vez solo necesita tiempo para si misma. Tú acabas de decirlo: hizo un amigo por si misma. Quizá solo se esté adaptando a ello...-Le murmuró un tanto apenada. Hace mucho no veía a MC tan triste, no desde la pérdida de Rowan.

De la nada, las puertas del vestuario se abrieron, y por ellas entraron Penny y Tulip con rapidez. Sus caras demostrando la preocupación por MC, relajaron un poco la expresión al verla ahí con Skye, y se acercaron a ellas. No alcanzaron a hacer mucho, porque al segundo MC hablaba mientras se retiraba con apuro.

-Bien, iré a entrenar un rato.

Las palabras de Skye daban vueltas por su cabeza, así que vistiendo su traje y sin preocuparse por las miradas que las tres chicas le lanzaron, salió derechita a buscar su escoba y en menos de un parpadeo, estaba dando vueltas al rededor del campo. Era una de sus terapias. Ahí arriba solo estaba ella, la escoba y el viento. Nada más

Tulip había dejado a Penny con Skye, para ir detrás de su amiga. Solo esperaba que la Hufflepuff no se volviera loca con la jugadora de Quidditch al igual que hacía siempre, aunque gran parte de ella sabía que no contaba con ello. Penny era Penny, después de todo.

Para su mala suerte, solo alcanzó a ver como MC despegaba y volaba rápidamente alrededor del estadio. Nada de palabras, ni siquiera la notó yendo por ella. Unos minutos después llegaron Penny y Skye, esta última se mostraba un tanto incómoda con la presencia de la rubia, cosa que hizo que una de las cejas de Tulip se elevara con curiosidad. Decidió dejar su duda para después y ahora centrarse en preguntarle a Skye qué carajos le sucedía a MC. 

-Entonces… ¿ella solo vuela alrededor?- Tulip preguntó con confusión.

-Está relajándose antes de acelerar.- explicó.- Tanto ella como yo decidimos dar vueltas de práctica para calentar. También es relajante sentir el viento en el rostro, uno deja de pensar en los problemas por un rato cuando está allá arriba.- Skye se afirmó en la pared viendo a MC dar vueltas como si nada.

-¿Te dijo qué le pasaba o solo se abrazaron buscando apoyo moral? .- La Ravenclaw consultó con cierta burla, sobre todo porque todos en la escuela sabían que Skye solo hablaba de quidditch, así que era gracioso imaginarla aconsejando sobre algún otro tema.

-Mencionó algo sobre Snyde y su nuevo amigo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con rapidez antes de que le preguntaran más sobre lo sucedido.- Pensaba llevarla a un lugar este fin de semana, ya saben, para ayudarla a distraerse. Solo debo planearlo mejor antes de decirle.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? .-Penny habló con curiosidad dándole una mirada a MC que seguía en el aire y luego a Skye.

-Al mundo muggle. Tuve la idea de llevarla a un lugar que de seguro le encantará, bueno, es un evento la verdad. Lo positivo es que justo se celebra este fin de semana.

Skye demostraba confianza a medida que explicaba muy superficialmente su idea. Solo debía pedir permiso para salir de Hogwarts, reservar una habitación en un hotel seguro y sacar a MC de la burbuja de melancolía que parecía asfixiarla últimamente.

3 horas después, MC bajó de su escoba agotada. Mientras se quitaba el casco, movió la cabeza para así soltar su cabello del desordenado recogido en que lo había convertido hace un rato. El gesto llamó la atención de las tres chicas que se habían quedado esperándola.

Estaban en la entrada, Tulip con cara de sueño pero que rápidamente despabiló al observar a MC; Penny estaba escribiendo un par de cosas en su libreta y Skye había visto los movimientos que hizo MC durante todo su entrenamiento. Estaba claro que su compañera de equipo practicaba nuevos movimientos.

MC se secó el sudor con su camiseta, ignorando las miradas fijas que le lanzaron las 3 chicas a la piel que dejó al descubierto. Su cabeza pensaba en el ensayo que pidió Snape ese mismo día sobre la próxima poción que verían en clases y que se entregaba el lunes a primera hora. “Tal vez deba quedarme en la biblioteca después de ducharme”, pensó. 

\- Uhm...¿Qué pasa? .- Observó a sus amigas un tanto confundida. 

Tulip gritaba cansancio por cada poro de su rostro, ya que luchaba por tener los ojos abiertos. MC al notarlo le dio su escoba a Skye que la recibió, no sin antes mirarla raro. Aprovechando que sus manos estaban libres le dio el casco a Tulip antes de cargarla en sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa. La Ravenclaw soltó un grito afirmándose del cuello de MC, pero sin pedirle que la bajara. 

Comenzó a reclamarle que podía caminar sola y que no era necesario que la cargara, pero el gesto de MC la hizo cerrar la boca y comenzar a disfrutar el paseo. Nadie quería incomodar más aun a MC, no después de saber que su ánimo no era el mejor. Y Tulip no pensaba llevar la contraria.

\- No sabía que eras tan fuerte.- Penny tomó el casco de las manos de Tulip y dirigiendo su vista a los brazos de MC, quien solo se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el castillo con las dos chicas a su lado.

\- Skye puede cargarte Penny, es más fuerte que yo.- Skye le sacó la lengua a MC antes de dejar la escoba guardada en el lugar correspondiente para luego correr hacia ellas.

\- Hey MC, ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?- Skye le sonrió, queriendo parecer inocente.

\- No ¿por qué? ¿Quieres practicar? .- MC estaba atenta al camino para no dejar caer a Tulip, quien estaba más que entretenida apretando de vez en cuando los brazos de MC.

\- ¡Vamos a ir al mundo muggle! Y te vas a divertir. Solo debo enviar un par de cartas y podremos salir, ya verás.

Antes de que pudiera responder, voltearon a un pasillo donde MC se detuvo viendo a Mérula con James riendo. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse y su corazón latir rápidamente. Tragó con dificultad. La Slytherin no la había notado, así que hizo lo mejor posible por seguir caminando, notando los rostros preocupados de sus amigas.

-Este fin de semana me parece perfecto, necesito alejarme de todo.- “Y de todos” iba decir pero no se sintió capaz.

Penny rió en ese momento y Mérula se volteó. Elevó una ceja al ver a MC cargando a Tulip y como las otras dos chicas la rodeaban. La Ravenclaw, notando el ambiente tensó, sonrió casi con malicia antes de besar la mejilla de MC justo en el momento en que pasaron por el lado de la Slytherin.

-Gracias por cargarme, MC, eres taaaan fuerte, qué no daría yo por tenerte como novia.

Los ojos de Mérula se encendieron con rabia, pero MC no le prestó atención. Estaba más que preocupada y confundida por las acciones de Tulip. La pelirroja tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo a la Slytherin a medida que se alejaban. Penny y Skye, quienes vieron la acción, rieron con más fuerza. Aprovechando el momento y la pequeña venganza hacia la novia de su amiga.

-Propongo que compartas un poco a MC, Tulip, yo también quiero que me cargue. Ya sabes, para ver qué otras cosas pueden hacer esos músculos- Penny comentó de manera burlona, echándole más carbón al fuego que ya ardía bastante dentro de Mérula.

Continuaron caminando hacia el ala donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Tulip. Al dejarla ahí, la pelirroja se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de MC, haciendo que esta mirara a Skye y Penny, con confusión. Claramente no entendía qué pasaba. 

\- Entonces...¿este fin de semana?

Las tres estaban caminando a la casa Hufflepuff mientras hablaban. La conversación se centraba en lo que harían, al parecer Penny también iría así que MC estaba feliz por eso. Dejaron a la rubia en la entrada de su casa donde se despidieron. MC y Skye se fueron directas al comedor por algo de comer. Ambas jugadoras se habían saltado el almuerzo por diferentes razones.

Cuando llegaron, notaron que pocos estudiantes se encontraban en el comedor, pero entre ellos se encontraban Mérula y James. MC estaba tan inmersa en escuchar los planes de Skye para su salida, que ni siquiera notó que su novia la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vale, entonces llevaré un par de mudas de ropa y dinero, no quiero que gastes en mí.- Skye le dio un suave golpe en su hombro mientras le decía que no pensaba aceptar su dinero. Se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre a comer y continuaron la conversación, esta vez dirigiéndola en otra dirección: el quidditch. 

Ambas acabaron poco después. Skye se despidió diciendo que debía organizar todo así que MC se tomó su tiempo antes de levantarse y caminar rumbo a su casa.

Dobló en un pasillo, sin darse cuenta que una puerta se abría para luego ser jalada hacia dentro.

Iba a gritar pero una mano fue puesta en su boca. Un par de segundos después que la puerta fue cerrada, las luces se encendieron, permitiéndole a MC notar que se encontraba frente a una Mérula completamente molesta.

-No grites o te lanzaré un flipendo, ¿entendido? .- MC movió la cabeza asintiendo, respirando un poco más tranquila al ver un rostro familiar.

\- ¿Ahora sales con Tulip?- las palabras de Mérula salieron sin titubear. Tenia las manos apretadas y su mandíbula tensa. 

-No ¿qué carajos? Aunque estuvimos juntas hoy así que no se si te refieres a ese salir o al salir...salir.

MC no entendía nada. Había salido con Tulip, o sea, la pelirroja y Penny la habían seguido hasta el campo de quidditch, pero nada más. Eran sus amigas.

-¡No seas una idiota! .- la Slytherin gruñó, moviéndose por la habitación con impaciencia.

-Mer ¿me podrías explicar qué pasa?- MC frotó su cuello en un claro signo de incomodidad.

-¡Claro! ¡Nunca entiendes qué pasa realmente! ¡Eres una estúpida, eso es lo pasa! 

Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de aquella frase. Mérula abrió los ojos asustada, tomándole el peso a sus palabras. Sus ojos viajaron con rapidez a MC, la imagen que proyectaba le rompía el corazón. Su novia miraba fijamente al suelo, con una tristeza infinita en todos los rasgos de su rostro. Esta vez sí la había herido en serio.

\- Está bien, ya entiendo. Yo...te dejaré sola ahora.

Respiró hondo y le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia y dolor a Mérula a medida que salía de la habitación como una exhalación. La Slytherin quiso ir tras ella, pero las piernas no le respondían. Estaba entumecida y anclada al piso.

¿Qué había hecho?

Los días previos al fin de semana pasaron rápido para MC. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo evitando a Mérula y juntándose más con Tulip, Tonks y Skye y obviamente, haciendo bromas por el castillo. Decir que se estaba divirtiendo era poco, lo estaba pasando bien luego de bastante tiempo. Eso no evitó que la incomodidad apareciera de vez en cuando pero, por suerte sus amigas ayudaron cuando Mérula trató de hablarle una vez. Después de ese intento, la Slytherin solo observaba a MC desde lo lejos. MC por su parte, solo se dedicaba a ignorarla.

Los rumores sobre su ruptura llegaron a oídos de Mérula, “gracias” a Ismelda que no tuvo filtro alguno en preguntarle sobre ello. ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? Un simple pero cierto “no lo sé”. Esto no dejó tranquila a Ismelda, que se quedó sin saber qué decir. Mérula en ese momento simplemente cambió de tema.

Cuando MC se levantó el sábado, Skye ya estaba dando pequeños saltitos a su alrededor mientras le decía que estaba todo listo para su salida. Tiempo después, Penny estaba a su lado y su rostro mostraba su contagiosa sonrisa característica. Aun no le habían dicho a dónde irían, pero eso no evitaba la emoción y el buen ánimo de la Hufflepuff.

Apenas estuvieron listas, salieron de su casa para encontrarse a Tulip. MC se enteró en ese momento que su amiga también iría y no dudó en comenzar un interrogatorio a las 3 chicas para intentar obtener alguna pista. Cuando terminó, MC tenía los siguientes resultados: Tulip, por su parte, fue sincera al decir que no tenía idea del destino; Penny solo se rió y Skye volvió a decir que era una sorpresa.

MC se dio por vencida después de eso, decidiendo que sería divertido una sorpresa y algo de felicidad. Se obligó a olvidar momentáneamente los problemas que tenía en su vida en general. Skye les informó que un trabajador de la casa Parkin vendría a buscarlas, así que se fueron al patio de la torre del reloj a esperarlo. Mientras estaban ahí, Tulip acercó a MC hacia ella de la cintura y la observó fijamente. Esto sacó un poco de onda a MC, que se quedó sin decir nada por la sorpresa. Lo que no sabía, era que Merula estaba observando la interacción desde la otra punta del patio. Ese día se había levantado con la decisión de hablarle a MC y así intentar arreglar lo que sea que hayan estropeado en su relación. Claramente, no esperaba encontrarse a si ex-amiga tan cerca de su (¿ex?) novia. 

-Quédate quieta MC, tienes algo en tu ojo.- Tulip habló observando de reojo a Merula con una sonrisita petulante. MC seguía avergonzada por tener a Tulip tan dentro de su espacio personal pero le obedeció. Seguramente su amiga estaba intentando ayudarla, en eso no había nada de malo. 

El único problema, era que desde los ojos de la Slytherin que ahora hervía de celos en la otra punta del patio, en aquella escena daba la sensación que Tulip y MC se estaban besando. Mérula comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas, el enojo llenaba sus venas, casi se podía ver echando humo por las orejas. Abrió la boca para captar la atención de su novia, pero antes de que incluso pudiera decir su nombre, un hombre apareció, le tendió una escoba a cada chica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se perdieron en el cielo. Mérula quedó parada en medio del patio con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. No entendía nada. En ese preciso momento, Tonks llegó al patio corriendo. Miraba a todas partes como buscando algo, luego se dio por vencida y se acercó a la joven Slytherin que continuaba parada con confusión.

-¿Ya se fueron? ¡Rayos! Quería pedirles un recuerdo del hotel…- Tonks se encogió de hombros y se alejó con resignación.- Nos vemos luego, Snyde.

La mencionada ni siquiera le devolvió las palabras, su cabeza solo registraba una cosa “recuerdo del hotel”. ¿MC se fue a un hotel con otras 3 chicas? ¿Pensaba desaparecer todo el fin de semana? ¿No fue capaz de decirle nada? ¿A dónde habrán ido? 

La furia volvió a bullir por las venas de Merula. Si MC se creía con el derecho de ponerle los cuernos, la iba a pagar muy caro.


	2. Chapter 2

En una ciudad bastante alejada de Hogwarts, cuatro chicas bajaban de sus escobas y se la tendían al trabajador que las había acompañado en su viaje. El señor en cuestión se dirigió a Skye para decirle que vendría por ellas el domingo a esa misma hora y en ese mismo lugar, luego hechizó las 4 escobas restantes de tal manera que quedaran pequeñitas, las metió en su bolsillo y se elevó por los aires desapareciendo. Skye las dirigió a un hotel y cuando entraron a la recepción, se encontraron con que todos ahí eran brujas y magos. Esto tranquilizó a MC y se permitió observar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Skye se acercó a un hombre que se encontraba detrás de un mostrador, dio sus datos y este les entregó dos llaves. Skye le tendió una a Tulip y luego ambas escucharon atentamente el número de habitación que el hombre les dijo.

MC comprendió entonces que solo habrían dos habitaciones esa noche. Antes de que pudiera preguntar por los arreglos al dormir, Penny se le adelantó casi saltando y dijo que Skye sería su compañera de habitación. Skye sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo, MC decidió no preguntar qué sucedía entre ambas chicas, al menos hasta que regresaran a Hogwarts. De todas maneras, su “gay radar interno” se había encendido y apuntado directamente a ambas. MC sonrió y siguió a Tulip que indicaba el camino a su habitación. Volvió a recordar lo sucedido en la escuela antes de venir. MC sabía que no tenía nada en su ojo, entonces...¿qué sucedía con Tulip?

Las 4 chicas separaron con la promesa de juntarse en una hora en ese mismo lugar. MC y Tulip llegaron a la habitación, para su buena suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) solo había una cama. MC dudó en el umbral de la puerta, nunca había compartido la cama con nadie que no fuera Mérula. El solo pensar en ese nombre hizo que la chica soltara un suspiro, se adentrara en la habitación y tomara asiento en la cama, observaba el piso con cierta melancolía.

¿Debía haberle hablado a Mer antes de irse? ¿Dormir en la misma cama de Tulip sería, de cierta manera, traicionar la intimidad que solo había alcanzado con Mérula? Eran tantas dudas y todas sin respuesta.

Para dolor de MC, la verdad era que la Slytherin se veía muy bien al lado de James. A su oído llegaron rumores de que se les vía siempre juntos y eso le rompía un poquito el corazón. 

Obviamente le iban a llegar esa clase de chismes a sus oídos, a los ojos de todo Hogwarts, ella era la “oficial” de Mérula y viceversa. No va a negar que hubieron ocaciones en donde estaba dispuesta a lanzarle un flipendo al Griffyndor para que dejara en paz a su novia, pero su sentido común siempre ganaba. No puedes ir por la vida atacando a todo aquel que te moleste, aunque todos hayamos pensado en ello en algún momento. 

Tulip, por su parte, estaba de brazos cruzados observando fijamente a su amiga perdida en sus pensamientos. La conocía y sabía que su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, asegurándose de cubrir todos los espacios y alternativas. Esto siempre fue característico de MC, pero cuando se trataba de cierta adolescente de ojos violetas, todo se multiplicaba mil veces más. Tulip hizo lo que creyó mejor: dejar su bolso a un lado y agacharse frente a su amiga acariciando con ternura sus rodillas.

\- MC...¿quieres hablar? Te noto...apagada.

MC se dejó caer en la cama con otro suspiro. Tulip se acostó a su lado en completo silencio, dándole espacio para que pudiera hablar o solo sentir su compañía.

\- Se trata de Mérula, bueno…de nuestra relación. Apenas nos hemos visto, pasa todo su tiempo con James y sí, debo admitir que estoy celosa. Odio que me robe el tiempo con mi novia, pero Mer parece tan feliz con él que… solo siento que estorbo. Tal vez deba acabar con lo nuestro para que sea feliz a su lado.

La Ravenclaw debía pensar con cuidado qué decir. Claramente se notaba que MC ya estaba barajando ideas sobre el futuro de su relación, pero para ella eran un poco extremas.

\- La verdad no he tenido relaciones de ese tipo, así que no puedo decirte qué hacer pero sí puedo ayudar a alegrarte un poco.- Le sonrío y continuó.- Olvídate de Mérula, James y tu relación por hoy. Solo por hoy. Skye me dijo que vinimos a algo llamado Pride. La verdad es que no me explicó lo que era exactamente pero dijo que ibas a divertirte. También me dio ropa para ambas, así que ¿qué te parece si nos cambiamos y vemos la habitación? 

MC asintió levantándose. Apreciaba el intento de sus amigas para hacer subir su ánimo, así que intentaría poner un poco de su parte. Tulip le dio ropa así que, dándose vuelta, ambas se cambiaron espalda con espalda para darle un poco de privacidad a la otra. MC decidió romper el pequeño silencio que se había instalado entre ambas.

-Eh...por cierto ¿por qué me acercaste a ti en el patio?- La curiosidad estaba clara en su tono, así que Tulip con una pequeña risa se volteó para responderle y se encontró con la espalda de MC y unas pequeñas cicatrices que la adornaban. 

-Me di cuenta que Snyde estaba observándonos...solo quería molestarla un poco.

Esas palabras dejaron a MC con su camiseta a medio poner con la mitad de su estomago a la vista. Se volteó con sorpresa para mirar a Tulip. ¡¿Que hizo qué?! 

Al parecer su pánico se reflejaba en su rostro porque la chica levantó las manos en señal de paz y respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- En mi defensa, se lo merecía. Lleva semanas comportándose más idiota de lo normal y eso es mucho decir, si me lo preguntas. Además, deberías haber visto su cara, creo que creyó que nos estábamos besando.

Se rió un poco y le guiñó el ojo, luego la ayudó a bajarse por completo la camiseta y MC por fin pudo reaccionar. Esto está mal, muy mal. Mer iba a crucificarla cuando volvieran a Hogwarts. 

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación completamente nerviosa. Murmuraba una y otra vez las infinitas maneras en que Mérula desataría su enojo cuando volvieran a verse. Fue desde hechizos de desmayo, hasta el propio hechizo de fuego: incendio. Merlin, quizá iba a torturarla hasta en sueños con ayuda de Ismelda. 

-Tulip, esto es malo. Muy malo. No conoces a Mer enojada, en serio, da miedo.- se detuvo a mirarla seriamente.- Por tu seguridad creo que cuando volvamos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte directamente a tu sala común. Si Mérula nos ve juntas, va a ir por nuestras cabezas.

Tulip rió con ganas, tantas ganas que hasta lágrimas se posaron en sus ojos. Calmándose un poco, se acercó a MC, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y habló tranquilamente. 

-Hey ¿qué dijimos antes? Solo mira nuestra ropa. Recuerda donde estamos y diviértete. Luego podrás pensar en las veinte mil maneras en que Snyde nos va a torturar ¿vale?

Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a un pequeño refrigerador que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Tomó dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla de adentro, destapó una y se la tendió a MC. Luego destapó la otra, le dio un gran trago y empezó a hablar de cosas triviales mientras esperaban los pocos minutos que faltaban para que se cumpliera el horario puesto anteriormente con sus otras dos amigas. Ambas se encontraban utilizando ropas con los colores del arcoíris. MC pensaba para sí misma que jamás se había vestido así de llamativamente, pero que le gustaba. Continuó interactuando con Tulip, pero muy en el fondo, había una vocecita que no la dejaba olvidar que seguramente en ese preciso momento, su novia estaba ingeniando maneras para matarla en su regreso.

Un par de minutos después, Skye y Penny abrieron golpearon la puerta y entraron. Ambas vestían ropas con los mismos colores que ellas, solo las diferenciaba el hecho de que Penny tenía pintura en su cara con los colores del arcoíris. Ni siquiera las dejó darle un vistazo más largo, porque al segundo se lanzó contra MC para hacerle lo mismo. Tulip y Skye rieron, al menos hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo a observar curiosamente el cuello de la rubia. ¡Tenía marcas rojas por toda la piel! Observó de reojo a Skye y alzó sugerentemente una ceja, la otra chica solo pudo observar a todas partes menos a la Ravenclaw.

Cuando Penny decidió que MC estaba lista y Tulip rechazó su oferta de ser pintada por la rubia, bajaron y salieron por la puerta trasera del hotel. Al salir, se encontraron con música muggle sonando a varias calles de distancia. MC miraba todo con curiosidad, según les había dicho Skye en el ascensor, se encontraban en Dublin, una ciudad muggle de Irlanda. Era todo bastante bonito, tanto que miraban maravilladas hacia todas partes.

Al menos hasta que llegaron a una calle repleta de carros alegóricos y eso terminó por dejarlas con la boca completamente abierta a las cuatro. Los carros en cuestión, estaban estacionados por toda la calle y los adornaban banderas con los colores del arcoíris y otros más que ondeaban con orgullo. Las rodeaba lo que parecía ser una marea de gente que llevaba ropa sumamente extravagante, con colores llamativos e incluso, algunos vestían poca ropa.

\- Bueno… ¡Bienvenidas al Pride!- dijo Skye con emoción y luego continuó rápidamente.- El “Pride” representa el orgullo de ser parte de la comunidad LGBT…dentro de esta comunidad, existen básicamente, personas gays, lesbianas, bisexuales, trans, etc.

Skye terminó su pequeña lección a las otras 3 chicas y saltó con emoción observando a todos. Tomó la mano de MC, que miraba todo con confusión y un poco de shock, y se adentraron en esa marea de gente. MC no tenía ni idea que algo como esto existía y le fue imposible ignorar a un par de personas que las miraban y sonreían con agrado hacia ellas. ¿Los muggles son siempre así o solo cuando están en el Pride? Como sea, MC decidió que le gustaba. Creyó que las miradas podrían deberse a que sabían que había algo “raro” en ellas, ya saben, lo de tener magia, pero no. Todos las saludaban, les gritaban con agrado y preguntaban de dónde habían sacado la pintura que lucían en el rostro.

Para Penny todo se dio más sencillo. Ella, siendo mitad muggle, rápidamente se adaptó a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No le costó nada agarrar confianza, y al segundo se puso manos a la obra para pintar a las personas que querían la bandera en su rostro o cuerpo. Skye, soltó a MC y se quedó al lado de la rubia en todo momento. MC se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta un carro alegórico, tocó con curiosidad una bandera que mostraba los mismos colores de su ropa y sonrió. Se sentía...cómoda, libre. Como si ese lugar le permitiera ser ella sin miedo. Tulip se encontraba a su lado y la observaba con curiosidad.

-¡Hey, chicas! ¿Quieren ayudarnos? Nos faltan un par de manos para terminar de decorarlo.- Un chico habló atrayendo la atención de ambas mientras gesticulaba señalando el carro alegórico de su lado. Estaba vestido de rosado completamente y con la misma bandera que estaba por todas partes como capa. MC no dudó en acercarse a ayudar en lo que podía, pronto la Ravenclaw se unió y pusieron manos a la obra. 

Terminaron con brillo sobre su ropa y cabellos, y con MC usando la bandera como capa al igual que su nuevo amigo. Descubrieron que su nombre es Alexander y que estaba más que dispuesto a aclarar todas las dudas de MC y Tulip.

Le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre la festividad y él respondió gustoso. Ambas chicas lo escuchaban fascinadas. 

-Entonces, en este día pero en 1969 se realizaron manifestaciones en EE.UU por la brutalidad policiaca contra el colectivo en general. Hoy en día se celebra a nivel mundial el día del Orgullo aunque aún en muchos países esto es considerado un crimen.

MC escuchaba atenta, realmente en el mundo mágico no conocía a nadie que fuera parte del colectivo, solo habían rumores de que tal persona podría serlo. Tampoco sabía que su orientación sexual tenía un nombre, solo sabía que le gustaba Mérula y ya. Así que, para saciar su curiosidad hizo preguntas sobre todo. Desde qué significaban los colores de la bandera, quién la diseñó, hasta cómo era la vida en la ciudad respecto a todo esto. Alexander se mostraba un poco confundido por tantas dudas, pero como le encantaba explicar este tema, respondía con ganas. En ningún momento sospechó que la “ignorancia” de Tulip y MC se debía a que, literalmente, ellas no eran de este mundo en particular.

Luego de un rato, Alexander les comunicó que debido a la ayuda que ambas brindaron, las dejarían subir al carro alegórico una vez que este estuviera terminado. Skye y Penny llevaban largo tiempo perdidas entre la multitud, pero esto no preocupó a las chicas, ya que ambas estaban juntas. El carro comenzó a moverse mientras sonaba con más fuerza música muggle a medida que se acercaban a donde fuera que iban. A su alrededor personas de todo tipo se acercaban gritando, agitando banderas, bailando o hablando entre ellos.

MC fijó su atención en los grupos que bailaban y cantaban a coro las distintas canciones que sonaban. De la nada, la energía parecía unir a más y más personas, que solo reían y disfrutaban del movimiento de sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Se notaba que ni siquiera se conocían, pero eso no les impedía disfrutar juntos. Ambas chicas miraban sorprendidas ¿Así eran siempre los Pride en el mundo Muggle? ¿Por qué en su mundo no festejaban esto?

Antes de darse cuenta, MC estaba bailando al ritmo de la música con Tulip a su lado que la miraba un tanto confundida. 

A su alrededor las personas gritaban y animaban a MC a seguir bailando, con sonrisas en sus rostros. La chica miró de reojo a su amiga y le sonrió para que se animara a unirse al baile, Tulip puso los ojos en blanco antes de reír y unirse. Al rato, Alexander estaba bailando con ellas mientras sonreía y cantaba a los gritos.

MC elevó sus manos al aire, movió su cadera al ritmo de la música con los ojos cerrados y se olvidó de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo. Incluso se olvidó que seguramente, en ese mismo instante, su novia estaba esperando su regreso para pedirle explicaciones.

Captó varias miradas de las personas que los rodeaban, tanto por sus movimientos como por el hecho de que una desconocida relativamente joven, les estaba animando a bailar y soltarse. Ya no era MC la rompemaldiciones, ni estudiante de Hogwarts, tampoco la estrella de Quidditch, ni la novia de Mérula Snyde. Mucho menos la líder de un grupo tan importante como lo es el Círculo de Khanna. 

No. 

Solo era una chica libre que bailaba como le apeteciera. 

Era casi una muggle más.

Horas más tarde, cuando MC se bajó del carro, por supuesto que una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ayudó a Tulip a bajar con cuidado de no lastimarse. La chica estaba igual de feliz que ella, a pesar de que ambas sudaban como si hubieran jugado un partido de 4 horas en el estadio de Quidditch. Bueno, como si MC hubiera jugado un partido, ya que el único ejercicio que Tulip hacía, era el de correr con Tonks luego de que ambas hicieran una broma. Pero ambas se divirtieron hoy y la sonrisa no pensaban abandonar sus rostros. 

Se bajaron del carro ya que este había llegado a su destino final: una explanada donde había un escenario con cantantes tocando en vivo. El público a su alrededor se encontraba bailando, cantando, charlando o comiendo. Los carros alegóricos se habían desviado a una calle aledaña para terminar estacionados ahí y permitir que sus ocupantes disfrutaran del espectáculo.

MC y Tulip charlaron por largos minutos sobre la experiencia recién vivida. MC se encontraba extasiada y su amiga solo sonreía. Era bueno ver a MC feliz, especialmente luego de todo lo que ha tenido que sortear los últimos meses. Estaban tan metidas en su conversación que no vieron que un grupo de chicas las miraba y cuchucheaban entre ellas, hasta que una fue empujada hacia delante y chocó con la espalda de MC. Esta se giró con confusión.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- La chica se sonrojó pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Yo…me gustó mucho como bailaste. Y, um, llámame si eres de aquí o escríbeme, Ambas opciones funcionan.- La chica le dio un papel a MC antes de correr con vergüenza hacia el grupo de chicas que la miraban con sonrisitas. Las amigas de la chica la saludaron con la mano mientras que su amiga se unía a ellas. 

MC recibió el papel con confusión. Lo observó y notó un número de teléfono, una dirección de correo electrónico y un nombre adornado con un corazón. Saludó de la misma forma al grupo de amigas y se giró rápidamente a Tulip, esperando que su amiga notara en sus rasgos el pánico que sentía. 

Obviamente lo hizo, porque al segundo comenzó a reír con fuerza. Hasta tuvo que secarse un par de lágrimas que salieron del costado de sus ojos antes de volver a hablar. 

-Oh por Merlín, incluso aquí eres popular, MC. 

La risa de Tulip era tan fuerte, que incluso algunas personas la observaban con gracia. MC rodó los ojos y tomó el brazo de la Ravenclaw para buscar a Alexander, despedirse y regresar al hotel. No les tomó mucho, su nuevo amigo no estaba muy lejos. 

Seguían sin saber de Skye o Penny, pero ambas estaban tranquilas porque sabían que mientras esas dos continuaran juntas, nada les pasaría. Cuando llegaron al lado de Alexander, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y con la promesa de que si volvían a la ciudad lo llamarían para recibir un tour por la zona. El chico le tendió un papel con sus datos y MC lo guardó sagradamente en su bolsillo, no quería perderlo. 

Durante su vuelta al hotel MC y Tulip recibieron felicitaciones, un par de pulseras de regalo y elogios de chicas que vieron sus bailes y la forma en que MC animó a los demás. No solo las elogiaban chicas, también lo hicieron chicos. La mayoría de la atención se dirigió a MC, pero Tulip no se quedaba tan atrás. 

Ambas se terminaron burlando de la otra porque ninguna sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación. Aunque MC no pudo evitar notar como Tulip de vez en cuando sacaba sus encantos con un par de chicas, no iba a dejar de molestarla con ella hasta que se graduaran, o quizá más tiempo. Amaba poder bromear de esa manera con su amiga.

Era bastante tarde cuando regresaron al hotel a descansar. Gracias al cielo a Skye se le ocurrió pasar la noche aquí, porque ninguna se sentía con la energía suficiente para realizar el viaje hasta Hogwarts. MC dejó que Tulip tomara primero el baño para ducharse y prepararse para dormir, así que mientras su amiga hacía eso, ella guardó todo lo recolectado en el día en su bolso. Incluidos los números que le dieron una par de chicas a medida que caminaban de regreso, pensaba tirarlos después. No estaba interesada en ninguna de ellas. Se acercó a la pequeña nevera que había un rincón y sacó una cerveza de mantequilla para beberla mientras esperaba a la Ravenclaw. El recuerdo de Penny y Skye volvió a su cabeza, ya era tarde, solo esperaba que se encontraran bien. 

MC y Tulip tuvieron que dormir juntas en la misma cama. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con Tulip abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura y con su pierna sobre su estómago. Tuvo que despertarla para poder ir al baño para prepararse y así bajar a desayunar, cosa que solo causo quejas por parte de la pelirroja que de mala gana se levantó cuando ella salió del baño y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Antes de bajar, cambió los papeles con números de lugar para poder deshacerse de ellos más fácilmente, así que los puso en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Apenas llegaron a la primera planta y a la pequeña cafetería que Skye les había indicado el día anterior, fueron en busca de sus amigas. MC le agradeció a Skye todo con un gran abrazo, hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto como el día anterior. 

Notó que tanto Penny como Skye tenían las mejillas de un rojo escarlata que gritaba “culpables” por todas partes, y que un buen par de ojeras adornaban los ojos de ambas. MC decidió dejarlo pasar pero no evitaba reírse mientras tomaba su café y escuchaba como Tulip se estaba dando un festín de bromas con la rubia y la peliazul. Incluso, juró que le contaría a Tonks para que entre ambas potenciaran sus bromas. Penny y Skye suspiraron resignadas. Tendrían que cargar con ese peso, sabían que sus amigas no dejarían pasar tan buen motivo para molestarlas. 

Mientras esperaban que el mismo señor que fue a dejarlas el día anterior apareciera para llevarlas de vuelva a Hogwarts, MC no dejaba de pensar en que se sintió bien poder quitarse todo el peso de encima. Sin el peso de su “fama”, sus errores y preocupaciones todo era más sencillo. Tulip seguía insistiéndoles a Penny y Skye para que le contaran un par de “detalles sabrosos” sobre el paradero de ambas la noche anterior, cuando llegó el señor por ellas. Les dio un último movimiento sugerente de cejas a ambas junto con un pequeño guiño mientras se subía a su escoba. La pareja solo puso los ojos en blanco y se sonrojó. MC miraba todo riendo bajito. 

Emprendieron el viaje de regreso sin decir ninguna palabra más.  
Al llegar y aun cuando había descansado, MC sentía su cuerpo tan agotado como si hubiera abierto otra bóveda maldita. Así que, apenas entraron en la escuela se despidió de sus amigas mientras que Tulip se llevaba a Penny y Skye por los hombros con una sonrisa malvada. Estaba segura que continuaría torturando al par un rato más, MC podía notar el pánico en los ojos de la Parkin pidiéndole ayuda, pero en venganza por haber desaparecido la noche anterior sin avisarle a ninguna sobre su paradero, MC le sonrió con maldad y se despidió caminando rumbo a su habitación. 

Apenas llegó a su habitación, lanzó su bolso a la cama, se quitó la camiseta para ir a tomar una ducha. Aunque el baño del hotel era completo y pudo asearse en él, solo deseaba relajarse un buen rato en la gran tina del baño de Prefectos y luego dormir 12 horas seguidas. 

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar toda basura o papel antes de quitarse la ropa y recordó el papel con el número de Alexander y la primera chica que se le acercó. Pensaba conservar el primero y tirar el segundo. Como dijo antes, no le interesaba la chica y dudaba mucho que ella quisiera solo una amistad. Pensaba guardar el papel con los datos de su nuevo amigo en algún libro. 

De pronto, la puerta fue abierta de golpe, haciendo que MC se volteara asustada hacia ella. Mérula Snyde estaba cerrando con seguro la habitación. Sus ojos casi desprendían chispas. Esto se va poner feo y MC lo sabía.

La Slytherin no llevaba puesta su túnica, solo vestía la falda del uniforme junto a sus clásicas botas de combate y mallas oscuras en las piernas, y en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo llevaba la camisa y su corbata a medio desabrochar. Era claro que había estado preparándose para dormir cuando escuchó llegar a MC. 

Avanzó decidida acortando la distancia entre ambas. MC sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la columna. El drama estaba cerca. Decidió romper el tenso silencio que se instaló entre ambas.

\- Yo, um... Hola, Mérula.- Sonrió con nerviosismo. La mencionada dio una vuelta a su alrededor observándola de pies a cabeza. MC sabía que buscaba algo, solo que no era capaz de figurar qué aun. Así que solo la dejó hacer. 

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?- El tono de voz que usó solo hizo que MC tragara con dificultad.

\- Eh…a una ciudad muggle, Dublin creo que se llama.- Trató de mantenerse tranquila.

\- ¿Con quién? - Mérula regresó a su lugar al frente de MC, cruzó los brazos y la observó fijamente al rostro. Casi analizando cada facción en busca de una mentira. 

\- Penny, Skye y Tulip. 

\- ¿Con quién dormiste?

Una alarma se encendió en el subconsciente de MC, esto iba a terminar fatal. 

\- Con Tulip. Penny y Skye fueron a otra habitación.- Se mordió la lengua al terminar, la cara de Mer era un poema. Pero uno de drama absoluto. 

\- ¿Tulip? ¿Con esa me engañas? Creí que podías elegir a alguien... mejor.

La desconfianza por parte de su novia solo logró que la mandíbula de MC se tensara. Intentó no perder los estribos, sabía que una vez que eso sucediera no había vuelta atrás. 

\- Nadie está engañándote, Mer. Solo dormimos juntas porque no había más sitio.- respondió con indiferencia.

\- ¿Te la follaste? ¿Conseguiste llegar al orgasmo? ¿O la Ravenclaw no es tan buena?.- La mueca burlona de la Slytherin solo avivaba el fuego que corría en las venas de MC. 

\- Mérula, no quieres hacer esto. Detente o yo…

La chica la interrumpió como si nada.

\- ¿O tú qué?- soltó un pequeño bufido y luego la miró decidida con una sonrisa burlona partiéndole el rostro.- Solo para que sepas, soy mejor que ella, incluso ganando tus orgamos.

Con eso, MC decidió que había tenido suficiente. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo para apuntarla con rabia con el dedo mientras le cantaba sus verdades, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió un papel cayendo de este. Rogó que Mérula no lo hubiera notado, pero como siempre, nada salía como esperaba. Al segundo, su novia estaba agachándose para recoger el papel en cuestión y es cuando MC lo supo: ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaban a dos segundos de desatar Troya en esa habitación. 

Pudo notar como Mérula estaba a punto de explotar. Por lo mismo, la vio arrugar el papel con rabia para luego sacar la varita de su bolsillo y gritat “¡Incendio!”, provocando que el papel fuera reducido a cenizas. 

\- ¿TAMBIÉN A UNA MUGGLE? POR MERLIN, MC, NO PUEDES SER TAN ZORRA.

Y bueno…hola, Troya. El infierno se desató. 

\- ¡Cuida tu boca, Snyde! No me follé a nadie, no te fui infiel. ¡Solo fui a divertirme! 

La rabia llenaba a MC. No podía creer que Mer tuviera una imagen tan baja de ella. 

\- ¡Con la Ravenclaw y una muggle!

Mérula ya no escuchaba razones, estaba furiosa. Peor que furiosa. 

\- ¿Te estas escuchando? Al menos yo no cambié a mi novia por un pene, Snyde.

MC no pudo contenerse, tenía que utilizar ese tema a su favor. Solo así se escondería un poco su inseguridad y verdadera molestia.

\- Oh vamos, solo estas celosa. Celosa de lo que él puede hacer y tú no.- 

MC apretó con fuerza sus puños, logrando que sus nudillos tomaran un color blanco sumamente cargado. Mérula la miraba fijamente y con esa mueca burlona en el rostro. La tensión entre ambas se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

\- ¿Y tienes la cara de llamarme zorra a mí? ¡Por Merlín, Mérula!- MC se pasó las manos por el cabello en claro signo de estrés.- Si quisiera follarme a Tulip, una muggle o a cualquiera, lo habría hecho hace mucho y no estaría aquí discutiendo contigo.

\- Oh, estoy segura que te las follaste, así que ni lo niegues.- respondió con terquedad.- ¡¿De casualidad te acordaste de que, no sé, tienes una jodida novia?! ¡Debí hacerle caso a James y terminar contigo hace mucho! 

-Suficiente.

Mérula sabía que había cruzado la línea y el tono de voz de MC se lo confirmó. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se encontró contra la pared con la rompe maldiciones sujetando sus manos con fuerza. Sus labios se separaron por la sorpresa y eso le dio luz verde a MC para besarla con brusquedad. La Slytherin no dudó en responderle, especialmente cuando la lengua de MC se coló entre sus labios sin pedir permiso.

Sentía su cuerpo en llamas mientras que MC la recorría por completo con sus manos. Podía sentirla levantando su blusa, agarrar su cintura con fuerza y luego bajar hasta su trasero y darle un buen apretón. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarse a los hombros de su novia para no perder el equilibrio.

Se aferraba como si se le fuera a ir a la vida si la dejaba escapar.

De repente, MC la despegó de la pared y la lanzó a la cama con brusquedad. Mérula solo pudo rebotar con sorpresa sobre la blanda superficie mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de la chica frente a ella. Sentía los labios hinchados, la ropa desordenada y dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa cuando MC volvió al ataque apresando sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Otra vez. 

\- No las muevas, Snyde. Si las mueves, me detendré.  
Cuando MC habló, Merula notó lo rasposa que ahora se encontraba su voz. Este hecho hizo que la Slytherin tragara con dificultad y asintiera lentamente con su cabeza. Sabía que cuando MC llegaba a este punto, tomaba todo lo que quería a su modo y sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Su falda pronto fue arrancada, causando que solamente contara con sus mallas cubriendo su parte inferior. Notó como MC se lamió los labios, logrando que Mérula solo quisiera librarse del agarre para poder tocar el cuerpo de la otra chica, pero sabía que si intentaba hacerlo, MC pararía todo y la dejaría con las ganas. 

No podía arriesgarse. 

Pronto sus botas de combate se unieron al montón de ropa en el suelo. MC acarició sus muslos casi con reverencia, logrando que la Slytherin separa sin dudar sus piernas para darle mejor acceso. Escuchó la respiración errática de ambas y luego sintió el peso de MC sobre ella, apresándola. Sintió pequeños mordiscos por su cuello mientras MC ejercía más presión.  
Y es cuando lo supo: MC estaba marcándola. Dominándola.  
Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que MC movió la corbata verde que colgaba flojamente de su cuello hacia un lado. Acto seguido, abrió su camisa dejando a la vista su sostén rosa. MC casi rió al darse cuenta de aquello. 

Casi podía escucharla decir “oh, Snyde ¿qué diría la escuela si supieran que detrás de tu fachada de chica mala y oscura, se encuentra una chica con afición al color rosa en su ropa interior?”.

Por lo mismo, estaba iniciando sus quejas en voz altas, pero estas quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. MC se encontraba tocando y besando los lugares correctos de su cuerpo, convirtiéndola poco a poco en un desastre tembloroso entre sus brazos. Los pequeños mordisquitos en su cuello se transformaron en unos mucho sensuales y fuertes. Sabía que al día siguiente le tocaría lidiar con un buen par de marcas, pero ni siquiera tenía pensado quejarse. 

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy buenas aquí.

Salió de sus pensamientos en el preciso momento en que una mano se posó sobre su entrepierna. Observó a MC con curiosidad, no podía leer en su rostro qué es lo que haría a continuación.

Hasta que lo sintió.

Utilizando sus brazos y fuerza de estrella de Quidditch, MC decidió que sus mallas negras favoritas debían pasar a mejor vida. Así que sin pensarlo y logrando que Mérula dejara salir un jadeo de sorpresa, las rasgó entre sus dedos. Logrando quitarlas de en medio para continuar lo que sea que quería hacerle. 

MC sonrió triunfante, se acercó a morder el labio inferior de Mer y acto seguido, comenzó a acariciarla por sobre su ropa interior. Sintiendo lo mojada que se encontraba debido a todo el juego y toqueteo previo. Mérula solo pudo sonrojarse y apretar con fuerza las sábanas que se encontraban bajo su cuerpo. MC continuaba sonriendo, con gesto petulante.

Para estas alturas, Mérula ya se había olvidado del motivo real de su visita a MC. Estaba todo aquello en un segundo plano. Ahora, solo importaba el hecho de que, sin saber cómo, se encontraba completamente desnuda siendo abrazada por MC como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sintió un dedo invadiendo su cuerpo y seguidamente, como este acariciaba en forma circular sus paredes internas, logrando que pequeños gemidos salieran de garganta. 

Cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de MC con fuerza, rogando casi que no dejara de tocarla. Poco a poco perdía el control y se podia probar en forma de gemidos y jadeos, estaba siendo expuesta en el oído de la rompemaldiciones. MC se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y Mérula acortó la distancia entre ambas con rapidez. Necesitaba tocarla, de una u otra forma. Al romper el beso, los ojos de MC ya no mostraban la rabia de hace unos minutos atrás, ahora solo dejaban entrever ternura y reverencia por la chica entre sus brazos. 

Mérula se perdió en ellos un momento, hasta que MC cambió su táctica y a medida que continuaba trabajando y besando su cuerpo, susurraba pequeñas frases teñidas de picardía y cariño.

Todo en uno. Una bendita mezcla. 

\- Eres preciosa.

\- Siempre te ves maravillosa cuando te corres en mi mano.

\- Después de esto, no podrás negarlo, Snyde. Eres mía. 

La atmósfera que las envolvía era demasiado. Las frases que MC soltaban solo conseguían que Mérula moviera sus caderas para ir al mismo ritmo que marcaban los dedos de su novia en su interior. La estaba volviendo loca. Estaba tan cerca…

En algún momento, Mérula no pudo más y se dejó ir. Cayó agotada en la cama y poco a poco se fue hundiendo en el mundo de los sueños. Lo último que registró antes de perderse, fue la lengua de MC absorbiendo hasta la última gota de su orgasmo. 

Mérula despertó horas después. Estaba desnuda recostada en la cama, sentía el calorcito que desprendía el fuego encendido en la chimenea de la habitación. MC no se encontraba a su lado. Esto logró que se espabilara por completo, buscó a la chica por la habitación y la encontró leyendo sentada en un pequeño sillón al lado de la cama. Su rostro estaba tenso, al igual que su cuerpo. Mérula podía apostar lo que fuera a que su cabeza no estaba prestándole atención al libro, que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. 

Se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar su atención, pero MC no le hizo caso. Iba a hacerlo de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento MC levantó el rostro hacia ella y Mérula se encontró con que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se fijó en su vestimenta, solo llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones sueltos. Mérula se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla. De pronto, no sabía qué decir. 

No fue necesario. MC habló por ella.

\- Tienes dos opciones Snyde: empiezas a confiar en mí como tu novia, sin insultos y sin perder la paciencia, o puedes vestirte, salir por esa puerta y terminar con lo nuestro de una vez por todas.- Sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas al decir esto último.- Estoy cansada de tener que aguantar tus insultos. No soy una zorra, no me follo a mis amigas y tampoco a nadie más. Ni siquiera a la muggle. Si te interesa saber qué hice este fin de semana, fui al mundo muggle a algo llamado “Pride”. Estuvimos en una ciudad llamada Dublín, en Irlanda. 

Mérula iba a hablar, pero MC se lo impidió alzando una mano. 

\- Aun no termino. Este mes fue una mierda porque mi novia se fue con un tipo que solo la alejo de mí- los ojos de MC estaban cargados de tristeza cuando cruzaron miradas.-¿Escuchaste los rumores? ¿Sobre que habíamos terminado? Pues yo no lo sabía. Solo…quiero que te comprometas en esta relación, Mer. No quiero solo una amante... quiero una novia que confíe en mí.  
MC llevo las manos a su cabello y lo desordenó con cansancio. Cada centímetro de ella gritaba tensión y agotamiento. Mérula no la había visto tan rota desde que asesinaron a Rowan. La culpa la recorría. Tenía claro que la había cagado. MC continuó hablando. 

\- Solo quiero poder hablarte de lo que me pasa sin miedo a ser juzgada. Me apoyaste cuando Rowan murió y avanzamos juntas en el proceso de sanación, pero desde que llegó James... todo fue cuesta abajo, Mérula.- le dio una última mirada antes de continuar.- Por favor, dime...si quieres terminar no te detendré, en serio. La puerta está abierta.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego. Mérula alcanzó a ver la mueca en su rostro. MC trataba de mostrarse fuerte, de no llorar. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas como la cabeza dura que era.

Pero ¿quién podía culparla por reaccionar así? Mérula sabía que desde que MC entró a Hogwarts a primer año, su vida se había complicado. Todos la conocían como la “niña maldita”, la catalogaban como loca por buscar su hermano y luego evolucionó a la loca rompemaldiciones. Siempre estuvieron sobre ella. Incluso Mer lo hizo. Todavía se sentía culpable por haber sido tan mierda con MC en el pasado. Creía que una vez que ambas aclararon sus sentimientos y comenzaron su relación, jamás volvería a dañarla. Pero aquí estaba, sumándole otro problema a su novia. Volviendo a causarle daño.

Y estaba cansada. Cansada de siempre arruinar todo, con o sin intención. Quería solo poder disfrutar de su relación sin problemas y darle a MC toda la paz que merecía. Ser mejor, por ella. Por ambas. 

Así que Mer se levantó, enredó la sábana que la cubría en su cuerpo y fue hasta donde se encontraba MC para abrazarla por detrás con fuerza y darle un pequeño besito en el cuello. La culpa siguió haciendo eco en su cabeza. Se sentía una idiota por no ver lo que estaba causando en el pasado mes. Había herido a la única persona en todo Hogwarts que realmente la quería por completo. Se juró a sí misma que lo remendaría desde ese preciso minuto en adelante. 

Por su parte, MC no se atrevió a romper el silencio que se instaló entre ambas, ni tampoco el agarre. Sabía que Mérula estaba buscando la manera de dar su siguiente movimiento lo mejor posible, y tenerla cerca la calmaba. La había extrañado muchísimo. Pero no por ello iba a permitir que la tratara como imbécil y la dañara una y otra vez, así que por ello había decidido ser tan tajante sobre la relación de ambas. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el roce de los labios de Mérula en su mejilla, dejando un tierno beso ahí, la trajo de vuelta al presente. Sintió como el abrazo que compartían se rompía un par de segundos mientras Mérula daba la vuelta y se sentaba a su lado. 

\- Lo siento. No debí actuar así y aunque mis palabras no sirvan para reparar lo que rompí, puedo tratar de mejorar. No pienso huir, MC. Ya no más.

Mérula tomó su mano, le dio un pequeño apretón y ambas compartieron una mirada llorosa. MC se sentía más tranquila de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Se quedaron en el sofá durante horas. Hablaron de su relación, de cómo enfrentarían el futuro y poco a poco se ayudarían a sanar. Hablaron también de los sucedido en el último mes, y de James. Aclararon cada duda y miedo que ambas tenían, y acordaron poner el 100% de sus esfuerzo en ir aprendiendo juntas a ser la mejor versión de cada una en la relación que compartían. 

MC fue firme y le dejó en claro a Mérula que esta sería la última oportunidad en su relación. No quería que una relación fallida se uniera a su gran equipaje de problemas con los que lidiar. Mérula, por su lado, se quejó de Tulip. Bueno, no de Tulip, pero sí del hecho de que ella le hiciera creer que tenía algo con MC antes de irse al Pride. No le pareció graciosa esa broma.  
MC iba a decirle que no era necesariamente una broma, sino más bien una lección…pero se contuvo. Todavía caminaban sobre hielo muy fino como para tentar a la paciencia de su novia. Cuando todas las dudas terminaron aclaradas, ambas fueron a dormir en brazos de la otra.

Sentían que poco a poco las heridas iban sanando. 

Horas después, se encontraban en el gran comedor. MC tenía su brazo rodeando a Mérula por los hombros. La chica en cuestión era toda sonrisas, no hizo ningún movimiento por mover a su novia. MC estaba hablando sobre la marcha y la Slytherin podía ver el brillo en los ojos de la rompe maldiciones a medida que le comentaba absolutamente todo lo que vivió en el mundo muggle. Un par de minutos después llegaron Tulip y Tonks. La Ravenclaw miró a ambas y evitó sonreír para probar la paciencia de Mérula. 

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que la Slytherin no la atacó de ninguna manera y fue bastante cordial. Vaya, esas dos sí que habían arreglado sus mierdas. Estaba feliz por ambas. MC tenía una sonrisa brillante, los ojos la imitaban. Aunque pronto todo brillo fue apagado cuando James se acercó hasta donde se encontraban caminando como si fuera el galán de la telenovela más barata de la historia. 

\- ¡Mer! Te estuve buscando ¿dsayunamos juntos? 

James ignoró por completo a las otras tres chicas, esto provocó que se ganara miradas de desaprobación por parte de Tonks y la pelirroja. MC por otro lado, se encontraba bastante tranquila. Tulip la observaba con curiosidad, sabía lo mucho que su amiga odiaba a ese tipo. 

\- Estoy desayunando con mi novia, James. No puedo ahora.  
MC en ningún momento le prohibió a su novia juntarse con James. Sabía que eran buenos amigos, pero sí le explicó a Mer lo que la molestaba, causando así que su novia entendiera que debían haber ciertos “límites” en la relación con el chico. 

\- Oh vamos, ella estará aquí después. Solo ven.

Mérula lo observó rodar los ojos y continuar con esa pose de soberbia. De pronto, James comenzó a molestar ¿siempre había sido así de pesado el tipo? Ahora entendía un poco mejor el desagrado de MC y sus amigas hacia él.

\- Mi novia está ocupada ahora. Pueden juntarse más tarde, James.

La rompe maldiciones habló por primera vez en un buen rato. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al chico, solo le dio una mordida su sándwich. Mérula casi se rió. MC estaba en plan “frío” y siempre era gracioso observarla. 

\- No te metas, niña. Esta es una conversación de adultos.  
James tuvo la osadía de mirar con desprecio a MC, mientras gruñía en voz baja y se cruzaba de brazos para mostrarse más “intimidante”. Si MC no hubiera decidido dejarle las cosas claras, se habría reído en su cara, pero decidió continuar con la respuesta que ese tipo se merecía.

\- Primero, no soy una niña, tengo tu misma edad.

Se levantó hasta quedar al frente de James. Su voz salió tan fría, que podría haber helado el comedor entero. Las chicas la observaban sin decir una palabra. 

\- Segundo, puede que tengamos la misma edad, pero si alguien es un niño aquí, ese eres tú. Porque mientras que solo eres un simple estudiante de Gryffindor que se cree muy importante por ser nuevo aquí, yo soy una rompe maldiciones, jugadora estrella de Quiddtich, magizoologa, prefecta, delegada y duelista estrella.- Había enumerado todas las cualidades con sus dedos, con eso decidio continuar.- Así que digamos que a mi lado…no eres nada. Te lo vuelvo a repetir porque al parecer eres medio lento para entender: Mérula está ocupada comiendo con sus amigas y su novia. Puedes volver más tarde si es que ella así lo quiere.- Se acercó hasta casi invadir el espacio personal de James que la miraba pasmado.- Respeta su espacio…niño. 

Le dio una última mirada de pies a cabeza. De esas que te dejan en claro que no eres nada para la persona que te las lanza, y se sentó de vuelta en la mesa al lado de su novia, se limpió la boca elegantemente con una servilleta y luego la dejó a un lado. Todo el comedor se encontraba en silencio. Claramente bastante gente había escuchado su discurso. Esas mismas personas segundos después vitorearon dándole la razón a MC. 

Tómatela, James. 

James sintió todo su cuerpo sudar. Buscó la mirada de Mérula en busca de apoyo. Antes siempre le había dado la razón a él, ahora esperaba que hiciera lo mismo. Lo único que consiguió de la chica fue un par de ojos en blanco y un desdén gigante mientras se giraba a continuar comiendo. Derrotado, James se fue del comedor. Una vez se hubo retirado, toda la atmósfera volvió a la normalidad. 

\- Oh, por Merlín. Eso fue caliente.- Tulip fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa. Continuó como si nada.- Si eso puede hacer con la boca me pregunto qué hará MC con el paquete completo. 

MC rompió a reír, mientras que Tonks le daba un buen golpe a Tulip por la falta de filtro de su cerebro en sus momentos. La pelirroja solo rió y le devolvió el golpe mientras decía “ay, por favor, tú estabas pensando lo mismo”. 

En cualquier día normal, Mérula le habría respondido la broma a Tulip, pero hoy no. Hoy solo podía sonrojarse con fuerza. La Ravenclaw tenía razón, el paquete completo de MC era bastante maravilloso. Su parte dominante…Mérula no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sintió una mano apretar su rodilla y se encontró con los ojos de MC que dejaban en claro que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo.

¿Siempre había hecho tanto calor en el comedor de Hogwarts? Mérula no tenía idea. 

Skye y Penny se reunieron con el resto del grupo un par de minutos después. Ambas rebosaban de alegría. Al parecer el rumor sobre que MC había destrozado el orgullo del nuevo chico Gryffindor ya corría por los pasillos. Así que ambas llegaron exigiendo la versión completa de lo sucedido a las presentes. Tulip y Tonks no necesitaron que se los pidieran dos veces, al segundo se encontraban contando todo con lujo de detalles. 

Mérula se acurrucó en los brazos de su novia y dejó que la abrazara con fuerza. MC dejó un beso en su mejilla y luego un piquito en sus labios, luego rió con fuerza por las exageraciones que sus amigas le estaban poniendo a la historia.

El que diga que la comunicación no salva relaciones, no sabe nada de la vida.

FIN


	3. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y asi a acaba el tercer fic! :D

\- Entonces... ¿para qué es la pintura? 

Mérula se encontraba sentada en la cama del hotel, Penny estaba frente a ella pintando su rostro con una gran sonrisa. Por su parte, MC y Skye se encontraban a un lado conversando tranquilamente mientras cambiaban su ropa normal a las características prendas de colores del arcoíris que se visten en este evento. 

\- Para destacar y mostrar tu espíritu de emoción en la marcha. MC hizo lo mismo cuando vinimos la primera vez.- Penny dio un último arreglo a Mer y miró orgullosa su trabajo.

Cuando vinieron la primera vez al Pride, mucha gente se le acercó a la rubia para que las pintara, así que este año no dudó en traer más pinturas, brochas y otros pequeños accesorios que se podrían utilizar para adornar a quién quisiera. 

MC se acercó a Merula, pasó sobre sus hombros la bandera del orgullo, la amarró con cuidado al cuello de su novia y le dio un besito en la nariz antes de separarse. Mérula se sonrojó un poco, MC sonrió. La quería tanto. 

Luego de eso, buscaron por la habitación las últimas cosas necesarias, las metieron en sus bolsos y se prepararon para bajar. La marcha empezaría dentro de poco y MC tenía una invitación para subirse al mismo carro alegórico que el año pasado. Alexander las estaba esperando y no querían llegar demasiado tarde.

Dieron un último chequeo a todo y emprendieron camino hacia la recepción. MC tomó la mano de su novia casi al mismo tiempo que Skye tomaba la mano de Penny. Al parecer el “gay radar” de MC no falló hace un año en cuanto a sus dos amigas. 

Para muchos fue sorpresa enterarse que la chica más popular de Hogwards y una Parkin estuvieran saliendo, de hecho, fue el chisme de la escuela por un par de meses. Pero para MC no. Ella las había visto interactuar bastantes veces y notaba la atracción entre ambas chicas. Así que cuando por fin lo hicieron oficial, solo pudo reír, felicitarlas y voltearse con la mano estirada hacia Tulip para que la pelirroja le pagara las 10 libras que habían apostado. 

De vuelta al presente, las cuatro chicas se encontraban inmersas en la calle principal. Esta vez MC se aseguró de no perder de vista a sus amigas porque no quería volver a preocuparse como el año anterior. De todas maneras, sabía que estando ambas juntas nada les pasaría, pero era preferible no arriesgarse. 

MC y Mérula rieron al ver que Skye le hacía pucheros a Penny mientras le pedía que fueran a hacer x cosa, la rubia le negaba con una risa coqueta. Sabían que Penny debía ir un par de minutos a un pequeño estante que Alexander le consiguió para pintar y maquillar a quién quisiera, por eso se negaba a las peticiones de su novia. Skye se resignó un par de segundos después y acompañó a su novia hasta el lugar indicado. La rubia la “manejaba” a su antojo y la peliazul lo sabía. Es más, le encantaba. 

Con sus amigas rumbo a realizar la tarea de la rubia, MC y Mer tuvieron un par de minutos para ambas. Mérula observaba todo con curiosidad, sus ojos violeta resplandecían. Casi parecía una niña en una dulcería y MC no podía alejar los ojos de su rostro. Estaba feliz y relajada. Adoraba ver a su novia de esta manera.  
Pero como no todo puede ser eterno, eventualmente MC terminó saliendo de la fantasía de observar brillar a su novia y regresó al mundo real. Como no quería que la emoción de Mer bajara, le preguntó si quería caminar un poco para el lugar para observar todo más de cerca. Obviamente la chica dijo que sí, así que eso hicieron. 

Mano en mano fueron recorriendo la calle. MC no dejó de observar a Mérula, cada nueva cosa que veía hacía que sonriera más y más grande. Seguramente así mismo estaba ella el año anterior. Comprendía el sentimiento que recorría a su novia: libertad. Terminaron llegando hasta los pies de un carro alegórico y MC notó que se trataba del carro de su amigo. Buscó con la vista al chico y lo encontró un par de metros más allá, bailando y terminando de adornar el carro. Las dirigió a ambas hasta él y cuando se encontraban cerca, habló. 

\- ¡Alexander! ¡Tiempo sin verte amigo!

El chico levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. MC soltó con cuidado la mano de su novia y abrazó al chico con fuerza. Este la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Tenían una linda amistad y si bien las cartas ayudaban a no perder la comunicación, nada se comparaba con interactuar en vivo y en directo. 

\- ¡MC! ¡Mi estrella del baile! Me alegra verte, cariño. ¿Quién es la preciosa chica a tu lado? ¡Sus ojos son hermosos! 

El chico le dio un codazo y movió sugerentemente las cejas hacia MC. Casi podía escucharlo decir “buen trabajo y gusto, cariño”. También, su reacción en claro que aprobaba completamente a Mérula como novia de su amiga. No es que importara mucho, pero para MC era maravilloso saber que la gente apreciaba a su novia. Aunque nada de esto evitó que se sonrojara un poco, algunas cosas nunca cambian y ser media vergonzosa era una de ellas. De todas maneras, se aclaró la garganta y sonriendo le respondió a su amigo.

\- ¡Es mi novia! Merula Snyde.- le sonrió a su novia y continuó.- Mer, él es Alexander. El chico del que te hablé durante todo el año, el del increíble carro alegórico y aun más increíble personalidad. 

La Slytherin asintió y le dio una honesta sonrisa al chico frente a ella, estiró su mano para saludarlo con formalidad pero Alexander ignoró su gesto y la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo para darle un corto pero fuerte abrazo. Mer se dejó hacer, estaba cada vez más acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño de las personas. 

\- Ay Dios, son tan lindas juntas. Ahora entiendo por qué rechazaste a esas chicas el año pasado. ¡No se comparan ni en sueños a tu novia!

Mérula elevó una ceja con curiosidad hacia MC. Esa parte de la historia no se la habían contado. La rompe maldiciones rió un poco, le dio un empujoncito a Alexander y cambió de tema rápidamente. Se subieron los tres al carro entre risas y una charla relajada. Alexander se disculpó un par de minutos después diciendo que debía bajar a saludar a un par de personas, Mer y MC se quedaron solas. 

\- Así que...¿chicas coqueteándote? 

MC se encogió de hombros, abrazó a su novia por la cintura y la acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. 

-Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti. Y aquí entre nosotras, ni siquiera noté que lo hacían. Literalmente, Tulip tuvo que decirme para que me diera cuenta.- Ambas rieron. MC era tan…MC.- De todas maneras, eso da igual. Lo único que importa es que hoy, todas podrán ver a mi sexy y hermosa novia a mi lado. 

MC ya se encontraba susurrando sobre los labios de su novia y acariciando su mejilla. Mérula se sonrojó y abrió la boca para responderle, pero se vio interrumpida por los labios y la lengua de su novia, logrando que desde su garganta saliera un pequeño gemido traicionero. El beso subió de intensidad rápidamente y la gente que las rodeaba comenzó a alentarlas con grititos y aplausos. Terminaron separándose entre risas y jadeos en busca de aire. MC tomó la palabra.

\- Lo siento, se me olvida donde estamos... 

Mérula notó a varias personas mostrándoles el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, aprobando el beso y espectáculo que acababan de darles. Se escondió en el cuello de su novia en busca de un poco de calma para calmar su vergüenza. Un par de minutos después, comenzó a sonar música a su alrededor, el carro sobre el que estaban encendió su motor en señal clara que estaban por comenzar a moverse y la gente comenzó a moverse.

La marcha había iniciado y para MC no fue difícil notar que este año había muchísima más gente que el anterior. 

Penny y Skye llegaron corriendo hasta el carro, Alexander las saludó rápidamente y se subieron todos para iniciar el desfile. Comenzaron a moverse y un par de segundos después la rubia se encontraba bailando con la pareja de Alexander mientras Skye conversaba con el chico. MC y Mérula bailaban juntas, dejando que sus cuerpos se movieran al ritmo marcado por la música. No eran capaces de dejar de sonreír. 

Si le pidieran a Mérula que describiera todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor utilizando solo una palabra, esta sería “libertad”. Cada rincón de la multitud de personas que las rodeaban, reflejaba la libertad. Unos bailaban, otros solo movían su cabeza al ritmo de la música, las rodeaban gritos y risas, reflejando la felicidad del ambiente. 

Y todo no hacía más que aumentar a medida que la marcha avanzaba. No creyó que algo como esto existiera, pero ahí estaba, rodeada de todo. En algún momento MC le tendió un papel que tenía la letra de varios cantos/gritos escrita en él. Le explicó lo que significaba cada uno, qué se pretendía representar con ellos y obviamente, Mer gritó con la multitud cuando comenzaron a hacerlo. 

Tiempo después, Alexander se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con ella sobre la marcha en sí. Al igual que hizo el año pasado con MC, le explicó todo. Desde los colores representativos, los distintos tipos de banderas, cómo comenzó el movimiento y muchísimo más. Mérula lo escuchaba fascinada con cada palabra que salía de los labios del chico. MC por su parte, los miraba sonriendo. Sabía que se llevarían bien.

Un par de horas después se encontraban en la mitad de la presentación de uno de los cantantes que sagradamente tocaba sobre el escenario dispuesto al final de cada marcha. MC y Mérula estaban sentadas y abrazadas en unos asientos que tenía el carro alegórico de Alexander, ya era bastante de noche y por lo mismo, las estrellas forraban por completo el cielo sobre ellas. MC abrazaba a su novia con cariño, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una manta por sobre sus hombros para mantenerla calientita. Mer rompió el agradable silencio que las envolvía.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué viniste el año pasado. Esto ha sido muy divertido.

Se volteó a observar a su novia con una gran sonrisa y la encontró imitando su gesto. MC gritaba felicidad por cara poro de su ser y Mérula estaba segura que ella hacía lo mismo. La de ojos violetas acortó la distancia entre sus labios y se besaron por largo rato sin importarles ni el lugar, ni quienes las rodeaban. Amor era amor y hoy más que nunca lo tenían claro.  
Mérula se había pasado el día entero escuchando distintas historias que los amigos y amigas que MC le presentaba iban contándole. Las cuatro chicas los escucharon sagradamente a cada uno. Habían historias tristes, pero con final feliz. Otras solamente felices y bastantes más con drama en medio, pero con un buen presente para sus protagonistas. Así fue como Mérula lo entendió: no importaba de dónde venía el amor, ni el género de sus protagonistas, tampoco la circunstancia. Lo verdaderamente importante, era el sentir de ellos y ellas. El permitirse vivir ese sentimiento tan lindo. Sin miedo, sin barreras.

En libertad. 

Mérula sabía que esta había sido solo la primera de infinitas marchas a las que ella y MC asistirían en el futuro.  
Y quién sabe...quizá dentro de unos años no asistan solo ellas y sus amigas, sino que tal vez también las acompañen un par de personitas que serán parte de ambas. Personitas que serán la viva imagen de su amor. 

Porque el amor siempre gana.

Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, dije que iba haber una sorpresa... asi que, ¿Tienen una pareja que quieran ver del juego? ¿Su personaje favorito tiene pocos fic o ninguno? ¡Es su oportunidad de tener uno! Es sencillo, digan una pareja (Ejemplo: McxTulip, McxChiara, JaexChiara etc) y 3 palabras para construir el fic (Ejemplo: Un fic Mc x Chiara; Alcohol, Drama y pelusa) y desde ahi nacera un one-shot o fic. :D 
> 
> Prometo traerlo lo antes posible, ¡Solo debes comentar y con mi beta veremos que sale! ¡Suerte!
> 
> CERRADO.


End file.
